Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Mobile)
Were you looking for the mobile ports of the first, second, or third games? Main = is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's 4, released for Android on July 26, 2015 and iOS on August 3, 2015, both for a price of $2.99. Differences *When closing the Doors, the player must hold a button in order to prevent the animatronics from entering. *Most animations are much more choppy and have been significantly shortened due to limited memory capacity. *8-bit Minigames (except for the minigame after Night 6) are completely absent for memory capacity reasons as well. *The volume of the sound of the breathing is very low. This was fixed on the 1.1 update for Android. *Instead of typing "20202020" to unlock 20/20/20/20 mode, Nightmare's picture in the "Animatronics" section, the finished Nightmare Fredbear in "The Making of Fredbear" or the finished Nightmare Foxy in "The Making of Foxy" must be double-tapped to unlock 20/20/20/20 mode. *An image of Nightmare Freddy can be seen upon starting the game. *Red static from the Extra Menu is absent. *Jumpscares are absent in the extra menu. *On Night 1, the tips can stay visible for the entire night. There is a way to get rid of them, but how to do it is unknown. *Night 5, Night 7, and 20/20/20/20 mode is a lot easier to beat as Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare are much less aggressive than the PC version. *The way to jiggle the padlocks on the mysterious locked box is to swipe down on them. While on PC, the player simply clicks them. Updates 1.1 Released on July 26, 2015 for Android. *Breathing sounds are now louder. Trivia *The player cannot trigger the noise made when tapping the Freddy plushie's nose in the mobile port because of the limitations of only one finger allowed on the screen at one time, and the flashlight has to be on to touch the nose. *Unlike the previous mobile games, the app name is listed as "FNAF 4" instead of "FiveNightsAtFreddy's4". **The app name for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 was "FNAF 3", but it was later changed to "FiveNightsAtFreddy's3". *Unlike the the PC port of the game, there was no update that contains the Halloween Update. Bugs *Rarely Nightmare's jumpscare will show Nightmare Fredbear for a few seconds before switching to Nightmare. *Sometimes, in slower phones, the player can get stuck in the doors or the closet, meaning that the player can't get back. Pressing the area where the close door button was will open the door. *Flashing the light at the closet will not make the clicking sound, but turning it off will. |-| Gallery = Screenshots FnaF 4 Mobile Menu.png|Mobile main menu. Bedroomleftside.png|The left side of The Bedroom in mobile. Bedroomrightside.png|The right side of The Bedroom in mobile. FnaF4LeftHallmobile.png|The Left Hall in mobile, with the flashlight off. FnaF4RightHallmobile.png|The Right Hall in mobile, with the flashlight off. FnaF4Closetmobile.png|The Closet in mobile, with the flashlight off. Screenshot_2015-08-05-17-38-00.png|The Closet in mobile, with the flashlight on. Screenshot_2015-08-05-12-19-16.png|The Bed in mobile, with the flashlight off. Screenshot_2015-08-05-16-22-56.png|The Bed in mobile, with the flashlight on. FNaF4MobileIV.jpeg|The IV drip seen in mobile. Flowers4Mobile.jpeg|The vase of flowers seen on mobile. PrescriptionBottleMobile.jpeg|Prescription bottle seen in mobile. CutsceneMobile.jpeg|The Night 6 cutscene on mobile. Miscellaneous FNaF4Mobile.jpg|The image when the player starts the game. FNaFAndroidSteam.jpeg|The announcement of the release of the Android version and the arrival of the iOS version soon. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Games